This invention relates to remote supervisory and controlling systems and, more particularly, to a system for remotely supervising and controlling respectively a plurality of operating, monitoring and controlling terminal units connected through a two-wire signal line to a central control unit for time-divisional multiplex transmission between them of input and control data.
The remote supervisory and controlling system of the type referred to can provide central control of a plurality of operating and monitoring terminal units (which are also referred to as "input terminal units"). It can also control a plurality of control terminal units, so that the system can be effectively utilized in controlling, for example, many loads such as luminaire, detectors and the like connected to a plurality of input terminal units located at various positions in a multi-storied building from a remote control room therein.